Ask me no questions, i'll tell you no lies
by Akira Aoibara
Summary: Prussia died as he was dissolved, which means , still austria meets him again in his garden. Shocked and angry he tries to find out what happend and why Prussia is visiting him. He came to except his feelings for him long ago, but has no intentions of telling the arrogant albino. PRUSAUS, character death, darkfic, Songfic Wendy McNeill- Ask me no questions, i'll tell you no lies


Songfic Wendy McNeill- ask me no questions, i'll tell you no lies.

It was a nice spring afternoon, the rainy noon left thousands of raindrops glistening ont the leafs, and a slight fog was keeping the sun from blasting her already warm rays full force. Usually, he loved to listen to the birds songs, they always inspired him for new pieces. He always tried to recreate their joyful,carefree songs, the ease and bliss that he craved. It's been years since Prussia died, and still he couldn't go back to his former self. Atleast not completly. That hole inside his chest would never be filled again. He kne that all along. Never waisted time or energy in wiping for the dead. It couldn't bring them back anyway.

But today the silence seemed absolute. He didn't mind it. Somehow it calmed him, and he decided the walk deeper into his garden, to bury himself in that silence.

_I walked in the garden, but what did i see?_

After a while he strted to notice some feather on the ground, that soon grew to be more, forming a trail. Austria followed the trail, wondering angrily who was soiling the paths in his garden. As he keeped walking, some of the feathers appeared to have soething stuck on them. While he bend town to inspect it further, he noticed that it was wet blood. Alarmed he looked in the distance, and saw a biuld male figure at the end of the trail. The man seemingly noticed him, too, for he turned around, his bloodred eyes contrasting his silver white hair. A cocky smile was plastered on his face while he looked straight into austrias eyes. Rodrich couldn't belief his eyes. This man looked exactly like Gilbert! He was at a loss of what to say, but still opened his mouth, hoping he would find the words he was looking for- just to be interrupted by the albino;

„Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies"

_Fresh blood on some feathers and an old coyote__  
__smiling and growling, looked straight in my eyes__  
__said 'ask me no questions, i'll tell you no lies'_

Stunned, the austrian closed his mouth for a second, just to open it again, this time out of anger and disbelief. How could prussia have the guts to say something like that? What made him think he would listen to him? He had his good right to get some answers!. „How dare you invade my garden! And what kind of mess did you make with those feathers? You should clean tht emedeatly!". I slight shrug left the prussian, and his arrogant voice sounded just the slightest bit disapointed „Still the same old whiner as back then, aren't you, little master?". Austria was at a loss. There was no doubt anymore. It had to be him. „How? Ich meine... Where have you been? What happened?Is it really you? Or am I losing it?What...was soll das?"- „Hey, ganz ruhig, du überschlägst dich ja förmlich! Were you that eager to meet the awesome me?". Typical. And even though it annoyd him, he hadn't been that happy in decades. But still; „How come you are allive? I watched you die! Where have you been? Or, are you just temporary here?".

_where did you come from? how long will you stay?__  
__like a curious cat, i kept firing away_

For a moment, gilberts smile seemed to fall, and as he proceeded, sadness remained in his eyes, overshadowing his blasting smile."well, someone as awesome as me can't just leave this world to itself!". Why couldn't he just stop this nonsense, and finaly answer his question?Tough-he always liked to make a big deal out of it...so Rodrich decided to simply look at Gilbert, annoyd, and raise a brow, waiting for him to explain how he survived.„You could say, that i've been at heaven, and i've been at hell."

_he had a great story , that much i could tell__  
__he said, 'i am from heaven and i am from hell'_


End file.
